Electromigration (EM) is the transport of material caused by the gradual movement of the ions in a conductor due to the momentum transfer between conducting electrons and diffusing metal atoms. EM can cause circuit elements to fail in integrated chips (ICs). Due to advances in manufacturing processes, the structure size in ICs decreases continuously. As the structure size in ICs decreases, the ICs are more sensitive to EM. Thus, there is a need to predict EM events that may occur in the ICs to avoid circuit failure in the ICs.